Getting even
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: who knew that zach grant and jonas were apart of the COC? no one but cammie had to find out the hard way. now she and her friends bex liz and macey are going to get even with them. if its the last thing they do. much better than it seems
1. Betrayed

cammie pov

It had been clear to me like a rocket shooting up in the sky.

Zach and grant and even jonas were in the COC.

I couldn't believe that I was that dumb to not realize. The exchange, getting close, and it hurt when zach told me he loved me. He didn't mean it. Not at all.

I could take the news because I dealt with them before but what about bex and liz. They truly loved them and even were prepared to tell them that too. OH NO! they don't know that they are apart of the COC. They could get hurt.

I was in a storage warehouse with zach and grant and jonas between the door and me. zach told me that he had something special planned and I believed him so we snuck out of the school. he's been contacting me the entire year and we've been dating too.

Zach had a gun pointing straight at me smirking. Grant also had a gun pointing at me. But he was actually smiling about this. Jonas had a computer trying to send a message I suppose. I had to get out of here fast and get to the girls.

"so Gallagher girl how does it feel to be tricked like that? Im sure it must felt horrible" zach was laughing but not that hot sexy laugh it was that evil menace laugh.

"zach you shouldn't torment the target. That's just cruel." Grant said but I knew he didn't mean it.

" this isn't over traiters. This is just far from over. Because a Gallagher girl always gets even." That was the last thing I said before I attemented to make a clean break for the outside. But of course zach and grant kept shooting me. I dogded most (or got really lucky) till one of zach bullets hit my shoulder. I made it to the edge of the door.

"not so fast Gallagher girl. That was close I have to admit but trust me you cant escape never can." Was the last thing I heard before I screamed as loud as possible waking up neighbors, local citizens coming over here. Then I blacked out.

i woke up feeling groggy and in a bed. i looked down to see my clothes changed into a plain white dress. i could feel next to me my mom and solomon. they wree lseeping but joe woke up to see me. man that guy has the hearing of a frikin dog!

"Rachel wake up. look cammies awake." he gently tapped my mom who shot up looking at me and hugged me. i felt tears seeking thorught my dress.

"cammie. your ok" then bex liz and macey all ran into us and litterally jumped me! they were hugging me a little too tight. i couldnt breathe!

"cant... breathee... hellp" then they let go and we all laughed. but this mood quickly dissappeared.

"what happened?where am i?" i asked

"well sweetie, you were brought here after someone anonusmsly brought u here. all we no was that you were injured badly and we carried u here fast. and treated ur wound."

"what happened cammie? you were unconisous and looked horrrible." bex said. oh no! i almsot forgot to tell them.

"mom mr. solomon? is it ok if i talk to bex liz and macey alone?" i didnt want to have to birng them into it. it was hard enought to tell them

"ok kiddo but make sure to call us if anything happenes." then my mom and solomon left.

"ok cammie spill! what the heck happened to you." is what bex first said.

"well first i have to say something. bex liz please dont freak out. but grant and jonas (along with zach) are part of the COC." strangely i didnt care i said it casually like i would say anything. i didnt feel teary but i felt bad for bex and liz.

liz was suprisingly ok and bex looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"well if thats the case, lets give the boys a little surprise!" macey said evily. i saw bex grinning and lliz lready thinking of the plan. i have such evil bestfriends.

**2 days later**

we were ready to leave and allpacked. macey packed a small amoount of clothes which happened to be like a giant suitcase for each of us. liz got all our gadgets. a spy is only as good as their gadgets. and bex got our disguises. right now i was melly love. i had golden brown hair and big brown eyes. i loved boys and flirting and i dress really short. my motto is less is more. and bescailly a slut. bex had black hair and blue eyes. she was basically like me a slut. then macey of course had to be the most stunning. she was a brunette and had green eyes and well sorta like herself but more loose. liz has dark brown hair and she had cleear brown eyes. she was a slut too but not as much.

"ok guys you know what to do. remember i love you guys and your the best sisters can get." i said. im not sure what was gonna happen but i know that i will make my sisters with me and thats all i need.

my last before i left was _zachary goode, im about to get even._


	2. Covers

Cammie pov

I took a deep breath as me, bex, liz, and macey all steeped off the plane. That had to be the best plane ride ever! Since macey had bought us 1st class tickets. Its like theres an airplane attendant for each person!

We got a cab and went to our apartment. We decided that since we were gonna stay here for a long time might as well blend in right? Well now being in the big city of New York, it was pretty hard to find. If you weren't Gallagher girls that is.

Liz, I mean, crystal kates hacked into their systems long enough to find where zach, grant, and jonas were hiding. Turns out to be in new York. Near some bakery in a average looking house.

Today we were going to scout out the place. Bex, Adrianna Blue, was scouting one the north side. Macey, Heather Jean, was scouting on the west. Liz, Crystal Kates, got south. And I, Melly Love, got east. So far Liz saw jonas at the library. Bex saw grant at a food stand flirting with some chick. She was not happy about seeing him. Macey found another blackthorne boy who she seemed to know. No one else found another blackthorne so we assumed that he was with them. His name was Nick Stonewall. He tried to flirt with macey once but she left him on the ground. In pain after kneeing his special area.

I couldn't find Zach till last minute when I briefly saw him with another girl. It gave me a flash back of how we had those moments but immediately after it was replaced by him shooting me. I had gotten over that feeling of him and me now because all I wanted was revenge.

The girls and i had made a plan for tomorrow. We were going shopping for some stuff then after go out and accidently bump into the guys and flirt our way in. so we were gonna get close, learn everything about them and then strike. Just like they did to us.

**srry so short! i wrote it late at nite. so ya**


End file.
